Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to new organic compounds and is particularly concerned with novel 1-(aminoalkyl)substituted-6-phenyl-4H-s-triazolo[4,3-a][1,4]benzodiazepine s and a process for the production thereof.
The novel compounds and the process of production therefor can be illustratively represented as follows: ##STR4## wherein X is chlorine or bromine; wherein R.sub.0 is hydrogen, methyl or ethyl; wherein R' and R" are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and alkyl of 1 to 3 carbon atoms, inclusive, wherein R.sub.1 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and alkyl defined as above; wherein R.sub.2, R.sub.3, R.sub.4, and R.sub.5 are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl as defined above, halogen, nitro, cyano, trifluoromethyl, and alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, and alkylsulfonyl, in which the carbon chain moieties are of 1 to 3 carbon atoms, inclusive.
The more preferred compounds of this invention have the formula III ##STR5## wherein R' and R" are alkyl of 1 to 3 carbon atoms, inclusive; wherein R.sub.6 and R.sub.7 are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, and bromine; and wherein R.sub.8 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, --CN, --NO.sub.2, --CF.sub.3 and alkylthio in which the alkyl is defined as above.
The most desirable compounds can be represented by the formula IV: ##STR6## wherein R' and R" are alkyl of 1 to 3 carbon atoms, inclusive and R.sub.9 and R.sub.10 are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and chlorine.
The invention furthermore comprises the pharmacologically acceptable acid addition salts and N-oxides of compounds II, III, and IV.
The process of this invention comprises: treating a 1-chloro or 1-bromoalkyl compounds of formula I with the selected amine ##STR7## wherein R' and R" are hydrogen or alkyl of 1 to 3 carbon atoms.